Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Arc
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: During their training, Goku and friends come to find out that Trunks is missing. On their mission to find him, they find out that Fuu is holding him captive. Now it's up to them to save Trunks and escape the Prison Planet. Make sure to review and share with friends
1. The Prison Planet

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Grand Tour, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 _ **[On Beerus' planet]**_

"Ho-Ho-Ho" Whis laughed before continuing "You guys are in such fine form"

 _[Narrator: On Beerus' planet, we see Whis currently dodging the punches of four warriors. Goku, Vegeta, and two other Saiyans]_

"Quite quick on your feet" Whis said as he summons his staff

Whis taps the ground and the four Saiyans are sent back

"Youch" said a black haired teen as he rubs his head

"That's Whis for you" said a black haired man

"Everybody!" Mai shouts as she runs towards the group

"Hey" Goku said with a wave

"Please come with me, Trunks has vanished" Mai said in distress

"What?" the brunette teen asked

"How's that possible?" the brunette man asked

"The future Trunks was supposed to have come to this world for training" Supreme Kai said

"I'll fill you in" Fuu said as he descends to the ground before continuing "I'm Fuu, I'm a friend of Trunks"

"His friend?" Vegeta asked

"Trunks has gotten mixed up in something terrible" Fuu explained before continuing "Right now, he's on the Prison Planet"

"Prison Planet?" Goku asked

"That's something I never heard of" the brunette man said

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked suspiciously

"He's right" the brunette teen said before continuing "It's oddly suspicious that you know his location"

"No need to get hostile, my friend's in trouble and naturally I investigated" Fuu said before continuing "They say that dangerous criminals from throughout the whole universe are gathered on the Prison Planet...If we don't hurry, Trunks will be in danger *vanishes*"

"Trunks sure can be a nuisance" Vegeta said with annoyance before continuing "Let's go, Kakarot"

"Yeah" Goku said with a smirk

"I'm going too" the brunette man said

"You can expect me to tag along, I don't trust this _Fuu_ person too much" the brunette teen said

 _[Narrator: These two Saiyans are Yaken and Zuchi Yamada. Yaken is a full-blooded Saiyan man, while Zuchi is a half-blooded Saiyan teen]_

"Same here, that _Fuu_ fellow concerns me" Whis said in agreement

"Indeed" Supreme Kai agreed before continuing "Mai, I have a favor to ask of you"

"Alright everybody, let's head out" Goku said

"Yes" the saiyan group said

"Wait" Whis said

"What is it?" Goku asked

"Yaken and Zuchi, you two need to change first" Whis replied before continuing "We can't have you those fighting in those outfits"

"He's gotta point" Yaken said

Whis points his staff towards the two, and their outfits soon change

"It feels good to be my Gi" Yaken said with a chuckle

[A/N: Yaken sports the same Gi as Goku in the Buu Saga. The only difference between the two is that Yaken's Gi is bright yellow and dark blue, along with his shoes being white and red]

"Amazing" Zuchi said before continuing "If you don't mind me asking, how is this any different? you just changed me from my school unifrom into my regular outfit"

[A/N: Zuchi _Gi_ is a yellow hoodie with a white shirt under it. He also wears dark blue jeans with white sneakers]

"Since you fought most of your battles in that outfit, I figured that you'd be okay with it" Whis explained

"You're not wrong" Zuchi said before continuing "I'll take it"

"Not that we got that out the way, we can finally take off" Vegeta said

 _ **On Prison Planet**_

"This doesn't look too bad" Zuchi said as he looks around

"Those chains are huge" Goku said

"Do you feel this Ki?" Vegeta asked

"It's strong, I can tell you that" Yaken replied

The group turns around to see Xeno Goku arrive

"Holy woah" Zuchi said

"Another Goku?" Mai said

"How's that possible?" Yaken asked

"Heh-Heh" Fuu chuckles quietly

"You again" Xeno Goku said before continuing "This time, I'll stop you once and for all"

"What did we do?" Zuchi asked

"Beats me" Yaken replied

Xeno Goku charges up and the ground then begins to shake

"Do you feel that power?" Vegeta asked in awe

"It's intense" Goku said

Super Saiyan aura surrounds Xeno Goku's body, while his hair grows longer and red fur surrounds his body

"Woah, check it out" Zuchi said in awe

"I never seen anything like this" Yaken said

Goku then charges towards the group

"Looks like we're fighting" Yaken said

"No, I'll handle this" Goku said as he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue

Goku and Xeno Goku clash fist, which creates a huge shockwave

"I see...You're the me from over there" Xeno Goku said

"Over there?" Goku asked

"Are you in league with him?" Xeno Goku asked as he fires a Ki blast

"Woah" Goku said as he dodges the Ki blast

"Ha" Xeno Goku said as he sends out a punch

Goku catches the punch and throws him into a mountain

 **CRASH!**

"He's strong" Xeno Goku said mentally

Xeno Goku gets out of the mountain and sends out a few Ki balls

"Tch" Goku said as he evades and deflects the Ki balls

Goku then ascends from the ground, before hitting his head

"Ow" Goku said as he rubs his head

"That's odd" Zuchi said

"The sky" Mai said

"It's no use, it seems this place is fully sealed" Xeno Goku said before continuing "Escape is impossible"

"That doesn't sound right" Goku said

"Now's my chance" Xeno Goku said as he cups his hands together

"Oh no you don't" Goku said as he also cups his hands togther

" **Kamehameha!** " the two Goku's shouts as they fire the Kamehameha

The two attacks clash, which create a huge explosion

"Heh" Fuu chuckled from a distance

"No good" Xeno Goku said

"What're you talking about?" Goku asked

"(Laughs) That's the Saiyans for you" Fuu said happily before continuing "Two Son Goku's, I've got my hands on two super interesting specimens"

"Cut the crap!" Xeno Goku shouts as he fires a Ki blast

"Nope" Fuu said simply as he deflects the blast

 **BOOM!**

"I know what you we're thinking" Fuu said

"No way" Xeno Goku said

"I figured you would try to break through using the Kamehameha" Fuu said before continuing "Sorry to break it to you, but it's effortless...It's still impressive of you to come up with something like that, I'd expect no less of the Time Patrol"

"Time patrol?" Mai asked

"I'm the Son Goku from a different dimension from yours" Xeno Goku explained before continuing "My job is catching dimension-crossing evildoers"

"That's crazy" Zuchi said

"So you're a good guy" Goku said happily

"You seem to know a lot about this place" Vegeta said

"Of course...The Prison Planet is a testing ground I created" Fuu revealed

"So you were behind this...Figures" Zuchi said

"I gathered strong warriors from various times and places and have them battle...Forever" Fuu explained

"That's terrible" Zuchi said

"Strong warriors" Goku said as he scratches his head

"Red guy...You got captured on purpose so you could investigate this place, right?" Fuu asked

"You lied to us" Mai said before continuing "Is Trunks really here!?"

"Trunks has done the unforgivable" Fuu said before continuing "Though a mere mortal, he travels freely through time and space...That's why I'm making him pay the price"

"Bastard" Vegeta said

"Besides, if I knew if I brought him here I could use him as bait to draw you here too" Fuu said

"You're a horrible person" Goku said

"I'm not horrible, I'm amazing" Fuu said

"Where's Trunks!" Vegeta asked

"Find him yourselves" Fuu replied before continuing "Even if you do, you'll still need the seven Dragon Balls in order to escape"

"Dragon Balls?" Goku asked

"This" Xeno Goku said as he pulls out a Dragon Ball

"You've got one too?" Goku asked

"Yeah, he gave one to me" Xeno Goku replied

"The remaining six are in the hands of the prisoners" Fuu said as he ascends from the ground before continuing "They're all strong, so it won't be easy...Now the, let's start the experiment"

"Get back here!" Zuchi shouts

"Ta-Ta" Fuu said as he vanishes

"Crap, he got away" Zuchi said

"Don't worry, we'll get him when the time comes" Yaken said

 _ **[Inside the prison]**_

"Gah" Trunks said as he jumps up before continuing "What's this?"

Just then, the gate opens up

"What's going on?" Trunks asked as he looks around

 _ **[Outside the prison]**_

"Where am I?" Trunks as himself

"Hand over the Dragon Ball" Cooler said

"Dragon Ball?" Trunks asked

 _ **[In Fuu's lab]**_

"Well then, all the actors are assembled" Fuu said before continuing "The most interesting experiment in the universe can finally enter it's main phase"

"I'm back" said a demon teen

"You missed out" Fuu said

"How so?" the demon teen asked

"These new specimens are interesting" Fuu replied

"Is that so?" the demon teen asked before continuing "I'll have to see it for myself"

"Grr" Cumber growled

"So does the big guy" the demon teen said

"Don't worry, he'll get the whole package" Fuu said

"You here that big guy" the demon teen asked before continuing "You'll have just as much fun as us...Especially since it's your own kind"

"Hmph" Cumber said as evil aura surrounds him

 _[Narrator: What does Fuu have in store for our heroes? will they be able to capture him, or will they fail? find out next time on Super Dragon Ball Heroes]_

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoyed a chapter of my new story

Unholy: Before we end it off, we'd like to give you a little bit of info on our characters

(Props to you if you remember who Yaken is)

Yaken/ Age: 45

Race: Saiyan

Sex: Male

Birthday: June 30th

Hair: Jet Black (Think of the bed hair from Ultimate Tenkaichi)

Skin: Light brown

Body: Muscular

Height: 6'2

Eye color: Black

Birthplace: Planet Vegeta

 **Profession Status**

Occupation: Firefighter  
Fighter

Affiliation: Z-Fighters

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Reese Tamachi (Wife)  
Yazoro Tamachi (First son)  
Yasaken Tamachi (Second son)  
Cauleen Tamachi (Cousin)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced boy: Jason Douglas (Think of silent voice from Ultimate Tenkaichi)

 **Appearance**

(Top): Yaken wears a dark blue T-shirt, with a bright yellow Gi over it

(Bottom): Yaken wears bright yellow pants with a dark blue sash tucked in. He also wears white, red, and black boots

(Hand-wear): Yaken wears dark blue wristbands

 **Power**

Abilities: Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Stamina  
Enhanced Durability

Fighting style: Close ranged or Blast ranged

 **Special moves**

Attacks: Full Power Energy Wave  
Full Power Energy Barrage Wave  
Kamehameha  
Kaioken Attack  
Kaioken Finish  
x20 Kamehameha  
Meteor Combination  
Instant Transmission Kamehameha  
Meteor Smash  
Meteor Blast  
Super Explosive Cannon  
Explosive Demon Wave  
Explosive Breath Cannon  
Galick Gun  
Double Galick Gun  
Super Energy Wave  
Beam Sword Slash  
Big-Bang Kamehameha  
Super Destructive Wave  
Ultimate Breaker  
Super Explosive Wave  
Spirit Bomb  
Large Spirit Bomb  
Super Spirit Bomb  
Angry Kamehameha  
Super Kamehameha  
True Kamehameha  
Light Grenade  
Big-Bang Attack  
Final Flash  
Final Kamehameha  
Stardust Breaker  
Full Power Big-Bang Kamehameha  
X100 Big-Bang Kamehameha

Transformation: Great Ape  
Kaioken  
Kaioken x2  
Kaioken x3  
Kaioken x4  
Kaioken x10  
Kaioken x20  
Super Saiyan 1  
Super Saiyan 2  
Super Saiyan 3  
Golden Great Ape  
Super Saiyan 4  
Super Saiyan God  
Super Saiyan Blue  
Mastered Super Saiyan

 **Other**

Personality: Yaken is a Saiyan trained by the best of the best. Yaken is known for his easy-going and calm personality, along with his kindness. Like Goku, he also loves to fight and he loves to get stronger. Yaken also comes off as a brother like figure to Zuchi and the younger member of the Z-Fighters.

Likes: Fighting  
Family  
Friends  
Food  
Training  
Sleeping  
Travelling

Dislikes: Evilness  
Spicy Foods  
Horror Films  
Boring Films  
Selfishness  
Rudeness  
Abandonment

 **Stats**

Fighting Style: Martial Arts

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

* * *

Zuchi Yamada/ Age: 16

Race: Half-Saiyan

Sex: April 28th

Hair: Black

Skin: Light Brown

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Dark Brown

Birthplace: Orange Star City

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student  
Employee  
Fighter

Affiliation: Z-Fighter

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Wryce Yamada (Father)  
Kibini Yamada (Mother)  
Touma Yamada (Younger Brother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Roger Craig Smith

 **Appearance**

(Top): Zuchi wears a yellow hoodie, with a white T-shirt underneath

(Bottom): Zuchi wears dark blue jeans with white sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Power**

Abilities: Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Stamina  
Enhanced Durability

Fighting Style: Close ranged or Blast ranged

 **Special moves**

Attacks: Full Power Energy Wave  
Full Power Energy Barrage Wave  
Kaioken Attack  
Kaioken Finish  
Kamehameha  
X4 Kamehameha  
X10 Kamehameha  
X20 Kamehameha  
Meteor Combination  
Super Explosive Wave  
Instant Transmission Kamehameha  
Spirit Bomb  
Large Spirit Bomb  
Super Spirit Bomb  
Super Kamehameha  
True Kamehameha  
Final Kamehameha  
Big-Bang Kamehameha  
Full Power Big-Bang Kamehameha  
Super God Destructo Disk

Transformation: Kaioken  
Kaioken x2  
Kaioken x3  
Kaioken x4  
Kaioken x10  
Super Saiyan 1  
Super Saiyan 2  
Super Saiyan Rage  
Super Saiyan God  
Super Saiyan Blue  
Super Saiyan Red

 **Other**

Personality: Zuchi is a half-Saiyan teenager, with a heart of gold. Zuchi comes off as a kind guy who likes to help those in need with their problems. While Zuchi is a nice guy, even nice guy's have their limits. When Zuchi gets furious, his anger gets the best of him and he can't think straight

Likes: Reading  
Studying  
Television  
Fighting (Sometimes)  
Writing  
Exercise  
Videogames

Dislikes: Selfishness  
Evilness  
Romantic Movies  
Speeches  
Waiting  
Winter

 **Stats**

Fighting Style: Martial Arts

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

* * *

Shilvergreen: Now that you know a little bit of the characters, expect them to grow as this story progress

Unholy: Thank you and have a nice night/day


	2. The Evil Saiyan Cumber

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Grand Tour, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

 _ **[In a deserted area]**_

"Grr..." Cumber growled as the ground shakes furiously in which he then continues "ARGH!"

 **BOOM!**

A huge explosion goes off, and everything gets destroyed

 ** _[Inside Fuu's lab]_**

"Amazing" Fuu said happily before continuing "Evil Saiyan, you're the best...I'm glad I brought you here"

"Once you see MY creation's power, your mind will explode on impact" the demon teen said mentally before continuing "Just need to work on a few things and he'll be set"

 _ **[At the Prison Planet]**_

"I wonder where all the strong people are" Goku said

"They're probably trying to escape" Yaken said

"There's a chance Fuu may've been lying to us" Zuchi said before continuing "He's done it the first time, he might try his luck and do it a second time"

"Everybody shut up, and help me look for Trunks' energy" Vegeta said in annoyance

At that point, Cumber is seen rushing towards the group

"Woah, his ki is massive" Goku said

"Who is he?" Mai asked

"I dunno, but he seems like trouble" Zuchi replied

"Mai, it's too dangerous here" Goku said before continuing "Go hide somewhere safe"

"Yes" Mai said with a nod as she takes off

"ARGH!" Cumber roared as he begins to send out a barrage of energy balls

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" Yaken said as he and the others rush towards him

"Is he a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked before continuing "I never felt such a ki before"

"Ha" Goku said as he deflects the energy balls before turning Super Saiyan Two

Goku goes in for a punch, but before he can hit Cumber, he pulls his hand out

"AAH!" Goku shouts as energy surrounds his hand

"What's wrong" Yaken asked in concern

Soon, evil aura begins to surround Goku

"ARGH!" Goku shouts as he dashes at his friends

"What the what!?" Zuchi asked as he moves out the way

"Why's this happening!?" Yaken asked

"What's the matter, Kakarot!?" Vegeta asked

Goku roars as he begins to attack Vegeta

"It must be that evil Saiyan" Zuchi said

"DIE!" Goku shouts as he fires multiple energy balls

One energy ball gets sent towards Mai

"Oh no" Mai said

Trunks appears and deflects the energy

"Trunks" Mai said in disbelief

"Why're you here?" Trunks asked

"Trunks, you handle Kakarot, we'll beat this guy!" Vegeta shouts

"Yes" Trunks said as he turns Super Saiyan

Trunks dashes at Goku and sends out a barrage of punches

"Let's go Zuchi" Yaken said

"Y-Yes" Zuchi said

Yaken and Zuchi power up, before charging at Cumber

"You're fighting me Saiyan!" Vegete shouts as he dashes at Cumber

All of the sudden, a energy ball hits Vegeta

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell!?" Vegeta asked

Vegeta then looks down to see Cooler

"You're...Cooler!" Vegeta said in shock

"Who's Cooler?" Zuchi asked

"He's Frieza's brother" Yaken replied

"Who's Frieza?" Zuchi asked

"He's responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta" Yaken replied before continuing "He's also responsible for the many deaths on Planet Namek"

"What's Planet Vegeta and What's Planet Namek?" Zuchi asked

"Wow...We really need to enlighten you" Yaken said

"You can expect to know everything right off the bat" Zuchi said

"Point taken" Yaken said

 _"Everyone had better watch out, He's the evil Saiyan named Cumber"_ Fuu said before continuing _"His evil ki snaps the minds of whoever touches it"_

"Cumber...The evil Saiyan?" Vegeta asked

 ** _[With Trunks and Goku]_**

"Ha!" Trunks shouts

Trunks delivers a punch, which sends Goku back

"Father, Cooler's on our team!" Trunks shouts

"We simple share a common goal" Cooler stated

Goku then sets his eyes on Cooler, before dashing at him

"Foolish monkey" Cooler said as his fist clashes with Goku's

"Trunks, over here!" Mai shouts as Trunks makes his way over to her

"What is it?" Trunks asked

"Here" Mai replied as she pulls out a capsule

She throws the capsule in the air and out emerges Trunks' clothes, along with his sword

"I brought your things" Mai said

 _ **[In Fuu's lab]**_

"Looks like they're really going at it" the demon teen said

"That Cooler guy is something else" Fuu said

"Want me to release the others?" the demon teen asked before continuing "It could be really interesting"

"If you want to, then go ahead" Fuu replied

"Releasing it is" the demon teen said

 ** _[Outside Fuu's lab]_**

"This is gonna be so fun" the demon teen said happily

The demon teen slowly ascends from the ground before taking off

 _ **[At a maximum security prison]**_

"Is anyone there?" the demon teen asked before continuing "Don't be shy, I won't bite...Not right now at least"

"Yes, we're here" replied another black haired man before continuing "You can shut up now"

"Glad to see you're awake, Tomatsu" the demon teen said

"What do you want?" the black haired man asked before continuing "You're beginning to annoy me"

[Narrator: This man is Tomatsu. Tomatsu is another full-blooded saiyan, and a proud one at that]

"You'll be happy to know that I'm releasing you" the demon teen said

"Wait, are you serious?" asked another black haired teen

"That's right" the demon teen replied with a nod

"Well I'll be damned" the black haired teen said

[Narrator: This young man is Daiko. Like Zuchi, he too is a half-saiyan]

"You must be setting us up for something" Tomatsu said before continuing "There has to be a specific reason as to why you're releasing us"

"For once, I agree with him" said a man with white hair and black streaks

"You may be setting us up for something" said another man who looks exactly like the white haired man

[Narrator: These two are Zaiyoku and Daiyoku. Zaiyoku and Daiyoku are two demon twins that were captured by the demon teen]

"No way, Jose " the demon teen lied before continuing "I promise on my life that I'm not tricking you"

"I hope you're right kid" Zaiyoku said in a threatening tone

"Ignore the demon's banter and get us out of here" Tomatsu said

"If you say so" the demon teen said as he pulls out his phone before continuing "Take 'em out"

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 _"Now opening cells"_ the intercom said

At that point, each cell opens up and the prisoners exit

"Hmph" Tomatsu huffed before continuing "About damn time"

"I thought I would never leave" Daiko said as he stretches

"Let's get the hell outta here, Daiyoku" Zaiyoku said

"I hope you know that we need our clothes and belongings" Daiyoku said

"Oh right" Zaiyoku said

"They're down the hall, to the left" the demon said

With that, the four warriors walk off

"And so it commences" the demon said quietly

"What commences?" asked a frost demon

"I see you escaped" the demon teen said

"With a little patience" the frost demon said

[Narrator: This frost demon is Zero. Zero is known for his powerful empire and astounding strength]

"I figured you'd do so" the demon teen said

"Now what are you planning?" Zero asked

"Nothing special" the demon teen replied

"Whatever it is you're planning, I will stop you" Zero said

"I'll take note of that" the demon teen said as Zero walks passed him

 _ **[Back with Cooler and Goku]**_

"Take this!" Cooler shouts as he fires an energy beam

"GAH!" Goku shouts as he gets sent back

"I thought I was told that Frieza surpassed me by becoming Golden Frieza" Cooler said before continuing "If he can do something, then so can I"

Cooler then powers up, which causes the ground to shake furiously

"HA!" Cooler shouts as powerful energy surrounds

The energy dies down, and Golden Cooler is scene

"Look upon my form" Cooler said before continuing "I think I shall call it...Golden Cooler...Now then, shall we begin?"

Cooler dashes forward and sends out a vicious punch, which sends Goku flying

"It ends here" Cooler said as he ascends from the ground

Cooler raises his hand and a Golden Supernova form in his hand

"Try and handle this!" Cooler shouts as he fires the Golden Supernova at Cumber

 **BOOM!**

"Ugh, my head" Goku said in pain

"Goku!" Trunks shouts as he runs towards Goku

"Trunks" Goku said

"Goku, you're back to normal" Trunks said

"Yep, are you okay too?" Goku asked

"Certainly, sorry to worry you" Trunks said

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?" Goku asked

"It must be that big guy" Trunks replied

Zuchi soon comes crashing down

 **CRASH!**

"Ow" Zuchi moaned as he rubs his head

"I like you guys" Cumber said before continuing "Now...Fight me!"

Cumber powers up and escapes his straitjacket

"AARGH!" Cumber shouts as evil energy balls get sent everyone

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Watch out!" Yaken shouts as he dodges an energy ball

"Who is this guy!?" Goku asked

"He's Cumber" Vegeta replied before continuing "He's an evil Saiyan"

"Evil Saiyan?" Zuchi asked

"Looks like we have a problem amongst ourselves" Yaken said

"That's right" Mai said mentally as she pulls out Potara Earrings

"Do we stand a chance?" Zuchi asked

"We won't know until we try" Yaken replied

"I'm not so sure who this guy is, but he must be strong if he has you guys looking like this" Tomatsu said as he drops down

"Tomatsu" Yaken said in shock before continuing "How did you get here?"

"I don't know" Tomatsu replied before continuing "The last thing I know is that I was knocked out"

"Same here" Daiko said as he also drops down

"Is anyone else here?" Zuchi asked

"Zaiyoku, Daiyoku, Zero, Kara, Reese, Kishi, and Taiyo" Daiko replied

"Not to mention Android 28 and Touma" Tomatsu said

"Reese and Kara!?" Yaken asked

"That bastard" Tomatsu said angrily before continuing "He must've took Kishi, while I was knocked out"

"Same with Taiyo" Daiko said

"He has my brother too" Zuchi said

"He's gonna pay" Yaken said

"For starters, we have to deal with this guy" Zuchi said

"Heads up!" Mai shouts as she throws Goku and Vegeta a Potara Earring

"A Potara" Goku said

"Supreme Kai gave it to me" Mai said

"I'll draw his attention" Trunks said

Trunks turns Super Saiyan and dashes at Cumber

"You two should go also" Yaken said

"Are you sure?" Zuchi asked

"Positive" Yaken replied

"Alright" Zuchi said before continuing "Let's go, Daiko"

"Yes" Daiko said

Zuchi and Daiko turn Super Saiyan Blue, before dashing at Cumber

"Die..." Cumber said

"Get your hands off of him" Zuchi said

Zuchi goes in for a punch, before Cumber grabs him by the neck

"Hn" Zuchi said

"If you wanted to die, you just had to ask" Cumber said

"Bastard" Daiko said as he dashes at Cumber

Before Daiko can attack, he soon gets kneed in the stomach

"OOF!" Daiko said

"HA!" Cumber said as he kicks Daiko to the ground

 **CRASH!**

"That bastard" Vegeta said before continuing "Kakarot, let's do this"

"Yeah" Goku said

Goku and Vegeta put on the Potara Earrings, before fusion into Vegito

"Cumber, the fight's on" Vegito said as he then turns into Super Saiyan Blue

Vegito then rushes towards Cumber

"Let's do it, Tomatsu" Yaken said

"Fine" Tomatsu said

"Fu...Sion...Ha!" the two said in unison as they then fuse

A bright light emerges, and a new fusion is seen...Yamatsu

[End]


End file.
